


Suave (or Not)

by Era_Penn



Series: imaginetonyandbucky fills [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Pining, Teasing, imaginetonyandbucky, not so suave Tony, prompts, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: imagine that after tony realised he was in love with bucky he was reduced to a /shy/, stuttering, clumsy mess whenever he is around bucky. everyone thinks it's super amusing and bucky is oblivious.AndCan we have "I am HERE for Person A of the otp being super confident and flirty but when Person B is near they turn into a clumsy stuttering mess. And B just thinks that’s normal but everyone else KNOWS" with Tony as A and Bucky as B?





	

Tony smirked across the table at Steve. “Oh? You like having your mouth full, big boy?”

Steve choked on his popsicle and Tony snickered. Standing up with his coffee, he turned to leave. He jumped a bit when he saw Bucky standing in the doorway. “Oh, uh. Hey,” Tony said, cheeks flushing faintly, and he took a step forward. In a dramatic movement not unlike a belly flop into the deep end of the pool, his socks slid straight out from under him and he face-planted into the kitchen tiles.

Steve snickered, and Tony groaned as his coffee pooled around him. This had to stop.

* * *

Tony paused and eyed the grin on Natasha’s face suspiciously. “What’s with that leer? Do you suddenly find me attractive? Are you plotting my pleasurable but inevitable demise - oh fuck please don’t kill me.”

Natasha stopped glaring at him and leaned back peaceably. “You were saying?” she asked.

“Well, it’s like this, see, if this wire connects here, that will cause problems, but also increase speed, but if I doesn’t connect, the reactions just don’t line up properly. And -”

“What about this wire, here?” Bucky leaned over Tony’s shoulder to poke at the hologram he was showing Natasha. “Wouldn’t that help with speed without interrupting the current?”

Tony stared at the hologram. “Uh - uh-huh,” he said.

“Oh, wait, but then the cooling might not keep up…”

“Uh-huh.”

“So I suppose increasing the coolant might work. If you extend it down through this empty space here -”

“Uh-huh.”

“...Tony?” Bucky asked. ‘You okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, alright then.” Bucky straightened and flashed Tony a smile. “Let me know if it works, okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Tony replied, cursing his suddenly leaden tongue. It was just. Bucky’s hair was all mussed, stuck into odd spikes with sweat. Which led to the logical conclusion that Bucky had just been sparring. Which led to less-than-logical mental images of shirtless Bucky backing Tony up against a locker seductively.

Tony swallowed a whimper and watched Bucky walk out of the room. Suddenly his head flooded with witty responses to Bucky’s rather excellent suggestions. He groaned and his head hit the table.

“Oh, you have got it _bad_ ,” Natasha said, and laughed at him.

Tony didn’t even bother denying it.

* * *

“Pepper!” Tony greeted. 

“Tony. Tony’s groupies,” she greeted his usual gala crowd. They all giggled and tittered.

“I was just mentioning you to these fine ladies,” Tony said. “Letting them know that you were going to drag me away to do tedious, tedious business.” They all simpered and whined.

“Oh, not me,” Pepper said wickedly.

“You said you needed me, Pep?”

Tony tipped his head back, and sure enough, behind him stood Bucky.

“Yes, could you accompany Tony to talk with the Colonels, over there?”

“Sure. Tony, you coming?”

No, but he definitely would tonight, while imagining Bucky in that perfectly streamlined suit, and wondering where he had hidden his arsenal under the bespoke costume.

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

“Perfect!” Bucky grinned at him, and Tony followed him over to the military brass. He remembered very little of the ensuing conversation, and he’s pretty sure he tripped over his own words on no less than three occasions. 

As the military brass backed off, Bucky tugged Tony out onto a balcony. “Hey, you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, why?” Tony asked, trying desperately not to stare at anything revealing. Or not, as the case may be.

“You seem a bit off.” Bucky reached out and pressed his palm against Tony’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever… Well, stay out for some air for a few minutes, okay? I’ll come check on you then.”

“Okay.”

Bucky nodded and turned to go inside. Tony reached up and brushed his cool hand against the warm spot on his forehead. 

It took Tony a few minutes to catch his breath and rejoin the party.

* * *

Clint hung backwards out of a vent, chatting with Tony.

“You know what, I can’t talk to you like this, just meet me in the kitchen,” Tony eventually sighed.

“Right,” Clint snickered, and vanished up into the vents.

Tony dawdled, childishly wanting to make Clint wait after interrupting him in the middle of his busy afternoon. Eventually he reached the kitchen and went inside. “So, Hawkass, where were… we…”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him from where he was shirtless at the sink, towel wrapped around her neck and sweating. Clint was nowhere to be seen. Tony was pretty sure he could hear the archer snickering in the vents, though. 

“Hellooooooo, earth to the genius,” Bucky said, and waved his hand in Tony’s face. When had he crossed the kitchen? Tony was busy watching a bead of sweat slip down across perfectly crafted abs.

“Helloooo? Tony, you okay?”

Tony gulped. “Workshop, gotta - bye!” He tripped his way out of the kitchen, running into the doorframe on his way out. 

He went straight to the shop and took a very cold, stinging decontamination shower.

* * *

“I just can’t do anything right when he’s around!” Tony whined.

Rhodey laughed at him. Again. “Tony, just tell the guy you like him!”

“I tried, once,” Tony mumbled.

“What happened?”

“Well…”

* * *

“Did I upset you recently?” Bucky asked.

“Huh?” Tony blinked, forcing his attention back into the presence.

“It’s just, you’ve seemed odd lately.”

“I’ve been totally normal,” Tony said.

“No, you really haven’t,” Bucky said.

“Not around Bucky, anyway,” Clint muttered.

Tony elbowed him. “No upset,” he reasserted.

“Do you just not like me? I don’t…”

“I like you!” Tony said instantly, vehemently. 

“Oh. Oh, okay.”

“I mean,” Tony said. “I like everyone. Clint and Steve and Natasha. But I like you, I do.”

“Good,” Bucky said, and smiled at him. “We should be friends, then.”

“...Yeah,” Tony replied. “Friends.”

Clint and Natasha (when had she come in?!!) snickered behind him.

* * *

“...Tony.”

“What?”

“Tony, you told him you liked him, just like everyone else.”

Tony smacked his head against a nearby table. “Noooo,” he whined.

“It’s so strange to see you like this,” Rhodey said affectionately. “I haven’t seen you like this in ages.”

“Like what?”

“Stuttering and forgetting all sense of suave. You never went through this stage with Pepper, you were too used to each other for that, but I remember the first boy you liked in university -”

“Shut up or I’ll bring up the incident of ‘84.”

Rhodey laughed at him again.

* * *

“Next time Bucky’s arm breaks.”

“Next time Bucky’s arm breaks what?” Tony asked, glancing up from his work.

Bruce snorted as Natasha rolled her eyes. “Nothing, Tony. Careful, you almost dropped your soldering iron.”

Tony switched it off and turned to glower at his science bro. “Are you betting on me again? On what? How long it takes me to stop running into doors every time a certain soldier enters the room?”

“So you _did_ run into the door.”

“As if.”

Bruce snorted. “Sure, Tony. Hey, I think you missed an isotope there.”

* * *

“I - I can help with that, if you want?” Tony offered, a little annoyed by the way his tone shifted upwards into a question as he finished the sentence.

Bucky smiled up at him. “Sure, doll,” he said.

Tony took a deep breath, and prayed he wasn’t blushing. Carefully, he sat down next to Bucky on the couch and pulled Bucky’s prosthetic across his lap. He caressed the smooth metal, experienced fingers learning the curves of the metal and the whir of the motors. His fingers hovered over the open service panel, and he gave Bucky an uncertain look.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You aren’t going to break it any more than it’s already broke.”

Tony nodded and delved in. It didn’t take too long to lose himself in the mechanics of it, the comforting sense of engineering. He crooned to the whirring machinery below him, praised it when it cooperated with his fingers and tools, cursed when it did not. He started considering ways to build a new model, better, faster, lighter, stronger - but how to connect it with Bucky’s -

He froze and looked up at Bucky. Bucky’s face was a bit red as he stared at Tony.

“Ah, sorry. That should work now,” Tony said. “Um. Sorry, I tend to uh, get lost in my head when I play with - uh, work with peo - machines. Machines, yeah. Er.”

Bucky’s eyes looked dark in the dim room - how long had they been there, Tony wondered - and the soldier leaned forward. “You know, Stark,” he drawled. “I was starting to get worried. I mean, you’re so suave, and then I show up and you turn into a stuttering mute.”

Tony winced. “Well - I don’t mean to.”

Bucky nodded, like that confirmed something for him. “I almost didn’t believe the others, but it turns out, you are pretty smooth,” he said.

“Huh?” Tony asked eloquently.

“As long as you forget that I’m attached to the toys you’re playing with,” Bucky said wickedly. “Want to try out some more? After dinner, maybe?”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Are you asking me on a date?” he asked before he could think better of it.

“Would you look at that, it seems I am,” Bucky said lowly. “Are you saying yes?”

Tony nodded. “Hell yes.”

Bucky grinned. “Wonder who won the betting pool.”


End file.
